My Happy Ending
by wrestlenascargirl
Summary: Without anyone knowing, she got the happily ever after she's always wanted. When her family finds out will they be just as happy for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I only own Delaney.

**Note:** I know I shouldn't be writing any more stories, but this was stuck in my head after reading a review. Hope you all enjoy. Also readers please remember to let authors know what you think of their stories, even if its just leavin the word good or a smiley face. Don't just add the story alert or author alert. Thanks. This story is my only finished one and I will be posting the rest very soon.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Dee?"

Delaney Morrow looked up at the man who was standing in the doorway of the office. She noticed the slightly angry look on her face and couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so mad at her.

"Yes Jax?"

Jackson Teller looked at his friend slightly angry while she sat at the desk in the office at Teller-Morrow.

"Wanna tell me why you stood up Mike last night?" Jax asked as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Delaney couldn't help but sigh in anger.

"Jax how many times do I gotta tell you that I don't want you fixin me up? And Mike? I mean come on Jax. I do have taste. I also got morals too. I wouldn't go out with a man who was an even bigger man whore then Tig. He has an old lady too and I sure as hell ain't a home wrecker like the sweet butts and crow eaters yall parade around here."

Jax couldn't help but laugh when he saw how angry she was standing there with her hands on her hips. He also couldn't help but wonder just why she didn't want to be fixed up. Then it seemed her words clicked in his head.

"He's married? Since when?" Jax asked outraged.

"He married Michelle Simmons four months ago. Those two weeks off he took four months ago was for the wedding and honeymoon." Delaney explained as she sat back down to finish the invoices for the garage so she could go home.

"Sorry Dee. I didn't know." Jax said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Delaney gave him a playful shove before looking up at him.

"Listen to me very closely Jackson. I don't need you settin me up with one of your buddies. I have no problem finding my own man. So it stops here alright?"

Jax just nodded before heading to the clubhouse. Delaney just sighed and finished the last invoice. She soon felt her phone vibrating from where it was clipped to her belt. She flipped it open and couldn't help but smile at the message.

_We still on for tonight? I might b a little late due to party._

Delaney quickly typed in a reply before slipping her phone back into its holster. She still had to go to the clubhouse to talk to Clay even though she had no desire to go in there when the guys had parties there, but she had to because Clay wanted to talk to her. She looked at her clothes which consisted of jeans that fit her hips, thighs, and ass snugly, a black button up shirt, and her black high heeled boots. She quickly pulled her hair out of its clip and let it tumble in long auburn curls down her back, stopping at the swell of her ass. She then unbuttoned her shirt and took it off. Under her shirt she had a black satin and lace corset on with dark gray ribbons tying it shut in the back. She wished she had her make-up bag with her but then just shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'oh well'.

'What am I doin? I look no better than one of those crow eaters or sweet butts.' Delaney thought with a frown.

She knew exactly why she was doing it though. So she quickly finished the invoices, turned off the lights, and locked the door behind her. She then walked over to the clubhouse hesitantly. Since Jax had given her a ride in to work this morning, she wasn't carrying her purse like she normally did. She then wondered how she would get home since she knew Jax was with Tara and Abel.

'Dad will find someone to take me home.'

Delaney couldn't help but smile at her thought. Delaney was Clay's daughter from the woman he was dating when he was thirty. Growing up Jax and Opie always told her they thought it was funny that Delaney and Clay were exactly thirty years apart since she had been born on his thirtieth birthday. Delaney loved her father so much. Since her mother had run off after she had been born, Clay had taken full responsibility and raised her by himself with the help of John and Gemma Teller. When Gemma and Clay married, Delaney couldn't help but be happy. She always loved Gemma, and she loved that she finally had a mother.

'Wonder what they think if they knew the truth. Would they be angry if they knew my last name was no longer the same as theirs?' Delaney couldn't help but think worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I only own Delaney.

**Note:** I don't really like the name Ima. No offense to anyone who might be named that. Her name will now be Kathy. Also this won't be a long story. I'm keeping it short.

**Chapter 2**

Delaney took one last deep breath and slowly let it out before entering the club house. She felt like wanting to vomit as the various smells of beer, sex, and other things combined and hit her nose.

'It's no surprise they've gone into the porn business. Look at this place.' Delaney thought with a groan of disgust.

"Well look what we have here girls."

Delaney turned her head to the left and noticed Kathy Hinds. Kathy wanted Jax very badly even after finding out about Tara being his old lady. Whenever Jax wasn't around, Kathy set her sights on another man with an old lady…Delaney's man.

"Back off whore." Delaney said trying to pass Kathy and her friends.

"The guys have all the women they need here. So why don't you be a good little girl and run .along home." Kathy said after grabbing Delaney's arm and pulling her back,

"Little girl? Sweetheart I quit being a little girl quite some time ago. Now why you be a good little whore and get out of my face!" Delaney yelled shoving the woman away from her.

Kathy, whose friends were now trying not to laugh at her, went to go after Delaney again. Delaney, seeing her coming out of the corner of her eye, stepped back and let Kathy go right by her. Delaney then grabbed her and shoved her against the wall not knowing a few of the guys had finally caught on to the scene.

"Look here whore, you have NO idea who you're messin with." Delaney said angrily.

"You're just some little bitch tryin…" was all Kathy got out before Delaney shoved her against the wall again.

"See that's where you're wrong whore. I'm not just some little bitch. I'm the second biggest bitch that you sure as hell don't wanna mess with. Now if you and your friends wanna be able to keep your jobs and fuck whoever you want, I'd leave me the fuck alone and stay out of my way."

Kathy was gasping for air as Delaney let her go. She then looked at Delaney with a glare.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Is there a problem here baby girl?" Clay Morrow asked as he stepped up beside Delaney.

Delaney couldn't wipe the smug smirk off of her face. She looked right at Kathy before answering her father.

"No Daddy. There's not a problem here."

Delaney wanted to laugh at the look on Kathy and her friends' faces. They looked like they had seen a ghost. Clay walked off pulling his daughter with him lightly. He pulled her into the chapel so they could talk privately.

"Wanna tell me what that was all about baby girl?" Clay asked his daughter.

"She tried to push me out, so I just put her in her place daddy. I'm not about to be pushed around by some crow eater."

Clay just nodded before taking his usual seat at the table. He watched as his daughter sat on the table next to his seat.

"You get the work done?"

Delaney nodded with a smile.

"Got the filing system redone, redid all the messed up invoices, and talked to Juice bout settin up a computer in there."

Clay nodded slowly. He couldn't be happier to have his daughter working at the garage with him. He felt better knowing he could keep an eye on her. He couldn't help but have a feeling his daughter was hiding something from him. It was driving him up the wall not knowing if she was or not.

Meanwhile over at Jax's house, Jax and Tara Knowles were lying in bed together talking.

"Did you talk to Dee about Mike?" Tara asked as she ran her hand up and down Jax's chest.

"Yeah. She told me he was married and a bigger whore than Tig. I didn't know either of those facts. Did you?"

"No I didn't." Tara softly replied.

"I want my sister to be happy. I want her to have someone who makes her as happy as you make me. Why doesn't she want me to help her find that?" Jax asked frustrated.

"Did you ever think maybe she doesn't want you to help her find it because she already has?" Tara asked.

When she felt Jax stiffen, Tara began to wish she never said anything at all. Tara knew exactly why Delaney didn't want Jax's help. She had promised Delaney she wouldn't tell Jax, but that was getting to be harder than she thought it would be.

"Why wouldn't she tell me if she did? What's wrong with the guy that it would make her want to hide it from us?" Jax asked worried and still frustrated.

"Maybe that's something you need to talk to your sister about Jackson." Tara said before they both fell asleep.


End file.
